User blog:Luperza/PTS Patch Notes August 8 2013
General Updates Default Keybind Changes The following keybinds have changed in the default mappings. This affects new players and players who reset their keybinds to default. The following default mappings have changed ·Vehicle Headlights: This functionality had two keybinds. The extra binding to “L” has been removed. The “G” is still bound to headlights. ·Open Friends Page: I -> L (Friends List) ·Redeploy Toggle: Added U (Un-deploy). This key was previously not used. ·Instant Action Toggle: Added I (Instant Action). These changes are to improve accessibility of Instant Action and Redeploy, particularly for new players who may find the former Home and Delete keys awkward and forgettable. Instant Action and Redeploy are now next to each other and within easy reach. The Friends List is still next to other social keys like outfit and squad page hotkeys. Players who are organizing other players and instructing them to redeploy or use instant action should be aware that newer players may not have the same keybindings for those toggles as they do. Players coming from GU13 should see no change in their keybinds. Players who played Pre-GU13 but did not play during GU13 may find that their Instant Action key is no longer bound. This can be corrected by setting the Instant Action toggle to whichever key the player wishes in the keybinding settings. Infantry Updates Suit Slot Balance Pass *Grenade Bandolier now has 1 additional rank for a total of 3 ranks. All cert costs have been adjusted. **Rank 1: Can carry a total of 2 grenades at a cost of 100 CP **Rank 2: Can carry a total of 3 grenades at a cost of 150 CP **Rank 3: Can carry a total of 4 grenades at a cost of 500 CP *Munitions Pouch now has 1 additional rank for a total of 4 ranks. **Rank 1: Can carry a total of 1 additional rockets at a cost of 30 CP **Rank 2: Can carry a total of 2 additional rockets at a cost of 150 CP **Rank 3: Can carry a total of 3 additional rockets at a cost of 500 CP **Rank 3: Can carry a total of 4 additional rockets at a cost of 1000 CP *Anyone who previously certed into Grenade Bandolier or Munitions Pouch will have the skills removed and the cert cost refunded; players can repurchase the skills whenever they desire. Nano Armor Cloak updated *Rank 1 **Max cloak time increased from 3 seconds to 6 seconds **Charge time from depleted to full decreased from 24 seconds to 15 seconds. *Rank 2 **Max cloak time increased from 4 seconds to 6.5 seconds **Charge time from depleted to full decreased from 24 seconds to 14 seconds. *Rank 3 **Max cloak time increased from 5 seconds to 7 seconds **Charge time from depleted to full decreased from 24 seconds to 13 seconds. *Rank 4 **Max cloak time increased from 6 seconds to 7.5 seconds **Charge time from depleted to full decreased from 24 seconds to 12 seconds. *Rank 5 **Max cloak time increased from 6 seconds to 8.5 seconds **Charge time from depleted to full decreased from 24 seconds to 11 seconds. Bug Fixes *Repair icon now displays above destroyed friendly turrets *Fixed claymores sometimes not detonating when approaching from behind ·Nameplates on phalanx turrets should now reset properly when the gunner exits ·Corrected an issue causing 1st person loadout issues when deploying on a squad member to a different continent from the death screen while in a MAX suit. ·Fixed a bug preventing weapon camos that you didn’t own from being equipped on primary weapons in the VR zone ·Trialed weapons that expire while equipped and offline can once again be used in the VR room Vehicle Updates New ESF Weapon Tuning Pass ·Coyote Missiles oIncreased base lock-on time from 1000 to 1500 oDamage reduced to 225 oFixed some tooltip errors ·Mass Drivers oFixed some tooltip errors ·Locust Cannons oDamage reduced to 300 max and 225 min oRemoved the AoE that was on them oFixed some tooltip errors Vehicle UI Changes ·We now show up to FOUR whole digits in the HUD ammo counter for vehicles. The future is now, you guys. ·There is now a lock-on indicator in 3rd person view Bug Fixes ·Fixed a problem causing animation stutter in aircraft during high velocity maneuvers ·Dual Photon Pods no longer display a ridiculously overblown fire rate, and instead display their actual rate of fire ·Fixed a problem that caused the vehicle ownership HUD icon from displaying properly ·The E540 Halberd no longer states that it is single faction use only UI Updates UI Load Time Reduction We now cache some of the UI screens that take the longest to load, including: ·Main map ·Minimap ·Class/loadout screen This should speed up load times after the screen has been loaded once in a session. Improved Facility Connection Feedback ·A lock icon will now be displayed on the HUD facility info panel if the facility is not connected to a friendly facility ·Lock icons will also be displayed on the “nearby facility” HUD indicators if those facilities are not connected to a friendly facility Class Terminal Loadout Hotkeys ·Pressing E with terminal screen open will now resupply/equip your selected class ·Press F1-F6 to select Classes ·Press 1-0 to select a Loadout Tab Miscellaneous Changes ·Capture notifications for regions other than the one you are in now display in chat and not on the HUD ·Enter key now opens the chat box while in the main menu Bug Fixes ·Fixed a bug preventing you from selecting a spawn location from the list that you had to scroll to see without the list resetting back to the top ·The 2D icon for the Bahamut Mask should now match the in-game model Facility/Environment Updates Hossin Development continues on Hossin. There are a bunch of minor changes, fixes, tweaks, additions, etc, but nothing super noteworthy for everyone to go check out specific to these changes. Bug Fixes ·Corrected a problem preventing resources from being gained while earning experience in the regions on Esamir ·Updated the Indar Comm Array spawn location to be located at the correct location. Still need the location of a thesaurus to help curb the continued use of the word location. Category:Blog posts Category:News